


Lemonade

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan is exactly what Jisoo needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Passion’s song “Lemonade.”

Jisoo honestly didn’t expect himself to be in line at a small little coffee shop when he should be studying for his test coming up in two days. Seongcheol dragged him out of the library though, saying that he should enjoy some fresh air.

While Jisoo kept arguing that the library did, in fact, have some of the freshest air on campus, Seungcheol ignored him as he threw his bookworm friend in line. “Can’t you think of anything else other than studying?” Seungcheol begged.

Jisoo laughed, half-offended and half-humoured. Of course he can, he thought. He turned around to look at the menu when his eyes met with one of the workers behind the counter. He practically felt his heart beat out of his chest when he made eye contact with said worker. Quickly turning his head, Seungcheol pushed him as the lined moved.

“Don’t tell me you forgot how to walk too…” Seungcheol chuckled. He noticed how Jisoo’s actions were off and peaked his head up to see what was happening. “Jeonghan?” he asked. Jisoo looked up from the floor in confusion. “The one with the long hair? Jeonghan?” he asked again.

“How–”

“We have the same 8am class together,” Seungcheol answered. “Dang, if I had known he was your type, I would have introduced you sooner.”

Introduced? Oh gosh no, Jisoo thought. Just as he was about to make a run for it, he was two people away from approaching the counter. His heart continued to beat faster and faster as he continued to stare at Jeonghan. Gosh, he looked like an angel that decended from heaven.

He was one person away from the angel when Seungcheol said he ‘needed’ to use the bathroom. As his friend sprints out of line, Jisoo stood there. Frozen as Jeonghan says he can help the next person in line. He slowly approaches the counter as Jeonghan smiles at him.

Jisoo snapped out of it as Jeonghan repeated his question. “Sir?” Jeonghan asked. “I’m going to need you to speak up…”

“Um..” Jisoo coughs. “Lemonade.”

“Flavour?”

There was more than one? Jisoo thought. He quickly scanned the menu once more and settled with passionfruit mango.

“Will that be all?”

He could order more? Being outside of the library was harder than he expected. Jisoo hesitantly stated that he didn’t need anything else. Jeonghan smiled as he rang up the total. Fumbling through his back pocket to find his wallet, Jisoo felt his face burning as he handed his student ID over.

Their fingers brushed and Jisoo felt a shock jolt throughout his body.

“Joshua?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo looked up with big eyes.

“Nice name,” Jeonghan nodded. “Not too common around here.”

“Oh, that’s my English name.”

“I like it.” Jisoo is certain that he was going to faint, but he tried to control himself since he had to go back to his work space at the library as soon as possible.

He waited with his receipt and realized that Seungcheol didn’t go to the bathroom at all and ditched him to face this nerve-wrecking event by himself. The nerve of his best friend and his hopes of letting Jisoo do it by himself.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan yelled out with Jisoo’s small cup of lemonade.

It took Jisoo a while to register the fact that his name was being called as he walked to the counter to see Jeonghan again. The two smiled as Jisoo grabbed his lemonade. “Thanks,” Jisoo beamed.

“My pleasure,” Jeonghan grinned. “Come back soon!”

Before Jisoo could strike up another conversation, Jeonghan turned his back to his work. Jisoo took a sip of his order and, wow, it was pretty good. (Then again, you can’t go wrong with anything that has mango in it.) Before he exited through the door, he glanced back and caught Jeonghan’s eyes once again.

A wave was exchanged as Jisoo quickly exited. With another sip of his lemonade, Jisoo nodded to himself. Maybe he did need to have a study break after all.


End file.
